A profiler is a tool for analyzing the performance of a program. The profiler collects (profiles) information during an execution of a program in an information processing system. A sampling-type profiler uses an interrupt of an operating system to probe a program counter of the program to be measured at regular intervals and records the value of the program counter. After the execution of the program is ended, an execution time of the entire program or an execution time of each subroutine (function) called within the program is extracted from the records to analyze which portion of the program requires a time for execution. In the sampling-type profiler, the interrupt of the operating system is used and thus, a sampling interval for program execution information is large and accuracy is low, but a target program for measuring executed at a normal speed is analyzed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H8-30494, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-215816, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-39192, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-244890, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-244552 disclose related technologies.